


Ich liebe dich, vergiss das bitte nicht.

by liilaa



Category: Actor RPF, Hiddlesworth-Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Triplets
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liilaa/pseuds/liilaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wird verdächtigt ein kleines Mädchen sexuell belästigt zu haben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich liebe dich, vergiss das bitte nicht.

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist mein erster OS hier und bin auch nicht wirklich stolz. Aber ich hoffe, euch gefällt es trotzdem. x

"Herr Hiddleston, ich frage sie noch einmal, sind Sie sich wirklich sicher, dass ihr Mann es nicht getan hat?", starrte der Beamte mich an.

 Mit verschränkten Armen hob ich den Blick und erwiderte: "Ja, ich bin mir sehr sicher und ich heiße immer noch Hemsworth mit Nachnamen!"

"Wie kann es dann sein, dass ihr Mann sich zur Tatzeit dort aufhielt und Anwesende ihn dabei gesehen haben?", wollte mein Gegenüber wissen.

"Wie Sie wissen, habe ich mit meinem Mann drei Kinder und diese wollten unbedingt in die Indoor-Erlebniswelt mit uns. Mein Mann kann es gar nicht gewesen sein, denn er war  die ganze Zeit an meiner Seite und das Einzige was er sexuell angefasst hat, war mich und das ist sein gutes Recht, denn ich bin sein Ehemann!", erklärte ich.

"Kann es nicht sein, dass er es getan hat, während Sie auf der Toilette oder so waren?", stellte er die absurdeste Frage überhaupt.

"Nein, kann es nicht, denn ich vertraue meinem Mann und er würde so etwas nie tun. Er ist zwar groß und muskulös, aber kleine Mädchen sexuell zu begrapschen würde er nie  in Erwägung ziehen. So ist er nicht", antwortete ich.

 Ich glaubte einfach nicht, dass irgendwer behauptete, mein Mann würde kleine Mädchen belästigen, wenn er selbst Vater von drei Töchtern war.

 So eine Frechheit!

"Bleiben Sie bei Ihrer Meinung, Herr Hemsworth?", wollte der Beamte noch einmal abschließend wissen.

"Ja, natürlich", nickte ich.

"Gut, dann sind wir hier fertig. Sie können gehen", entschied er und ich stand auf, doch bevor ich aus dem Raum verschwand, wand ich mich noch einmal an den Beamten: "Kann ich meinen Mann sehen?"

"Ich schaue mal, was sich da machen lässt", ging er dann aus dem Raum und kurze Zeit später wurde mein Ehemann von Polizisten in den Raum geführt.

 Er trug Handschellen und hatte den Kopf gesenkt.

 Mich machte dieser Anblick traurig, denn er hatte das nicht verdient.

 Er war unschuldig.

"Hase", schniefte ich und zog ihn in meine Arme.

 Er küsste meine Halsbeuge und wusste, dass er auch mit den Tränen kämpfte.

"Sie wollen mich hierbehalten und in Untersuchungshaft stecken", murmelte er und ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich mir das schon gedacht.

 Sie würden ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen.

"Ich weiß, dass du es nicht warst und ich werde nicht eher ruhen, bis das auch bewiesen ist, ja?", sagte ich und küsste ihn dann.

"Ich liebe dich", lächelte er leicht.

 Ich sah, dass er für mich stark bleiben wollte und nicht schwach wirken wollte.

 So war er halt.

"Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte ich noch, bevor wir von zwei Polizisten voneinander gelöst wurden und er abgeführt wurde.

 Er drehte sich noch einmal zu mir und ich blies ihm einen Luftkuss zu, bevor er endgültig durch die Tür verschwand.

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

"Sie können nun zu ihm rein", teilte man mir mit und die Tür ging auf.

 Als wäre er ein Schwerverbrecher, hatte ich sogar ein Namensschild bekommen, wo "T. Hemsworth - Besucher für C. Hemsworth" geschrieben stand.

 Das erste Mal nach 3 Wochen ihn zu sehen, trieb mir mal wieder die Tränen in die Augen, auch weil er dort auf dem Stuhl in seiner Häftlingskleidung hing als wenn man ihm  gerade die Todesstrafe verhängt hatte.

 In mir zog sich alles zusammen, denn nun sah ich auch die Handschellen und die Fußfesseln, die es ihm unmöglich machten, sich frei zu bewegen.

"Setzen Sie sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber und Hände flach auf den Tisch vor Ihnen abgelegt", wies mich der Beamte an und ich nickte.

"Hallo Liebling", begrüßte ich ihn und hätte ihm am Liebsten einen Kuss gegeben, doch leider konnte ich nicht.

"Hey", erwiderte er leise.

 In mir zog sich alles zusammen, denn sonst war mehr Leben in ihm, wenn er mich zurück grüßte.

"Wie geht es dir?", wollte ich unbedingt von ihm wissen.

"Nicht so gut. Das Essen schlägt mir auf den Magen. Ich habe mich ein paar Mal in meiner Zelle übergeben müssen. Außerdem ist das Bett auch ziemlich hart", erzählte er und ich konnte es nicht fassen.

 Mein Kopfkino spielte verrückt und ich griff nach seiner Hand, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich für ihn da war.

"Hände auseinander!", hörte ich die Stimme des Beamten und zog meine Hand zurück.

"Wie geht es den Kindern?", wollte er im Gegenzug wissen und ich konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen.

 Sie waren sein Ein und Alles.

"Sie vermissen dich so sehr. Wenn ich sie ins Bett bringe, fragen sie jedes Mal, wann du wieder da bist. Es bricht mir jedes Mal das Herz, dass ich es ihnen nicht sagen kann.  Aber ich soll dir von ihnen sagen, dass sie dich ganz doll lieben und nur darauf warten wieder mit dir zu kuscheln", meinte ich und sah wie er weiter in sich zusammen sank.

"Sag ihnen, dass ich sie auch liebe und auch nicht abwarten kann sie wieder in meinen Armen zu halten", wisperte er und ich nickte.

 Natürlich würde ich das machen.

"Noch 5 Minuten", erklang die monotone Stimme des Beamten und ich seufzte.

"Ich habe unseren Anwalt eingeschaltet und wir treffen uns hiernach zu einem Meeting. Er hat schon einen Plan, damit du hier so schnell wie möglich raus kommst", erklärte ich ihm und er erwiderte nur ein "Danke".

"Weißt du, Chris, wir sind nun schon fast 6 Jahre verheiratet und ich bereue es nicht. Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens und ich hätte jeden Schritt genauso gemacht wie wir es  getan haben. Du hast damals für mich gekämpft, als meine Eltern uns die Drillinge wegnehmen wollten. Nun bin ich an der Reihe um deine Freiheit zu kämpfen und ich werde  alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um deine Unschuld zu beweisen. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht warst. Da will uns irgendjemand etwas anhängen, wozu es keinen Grund gibt.  Ich versuche so schnell wie ich kann dich hier rauszuholen! Bis dahin musst du einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und abwarten. So schlimm es auch klingen mag. Ich liebe dich,  Chris, vom ganzen Herzen. Bitte, vergiss' das nicht", beendete ich dann meine Rede und sah ihn lächeln, was mein Herz zum Schmelzen brachte.

"Danke, ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen, Tom. Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, aber ich werde alles dafür tun, um hier mit einer weißen Weste wieder rauszukommen.", sah er mich an.

"Die Zeit ist abgelaufen!", rief der Beamte und stand von seinem Stuhl auf, um mich nach draußen zu begleiten.

"Und Tom?", fragte Chris als auch ich von meinem Stuhl aufgestanden war.

"Ja?", antwortete ich und sah auf ihn herab.

"Ich liebe dich auch vom ganzen Herzen. Das darfst du auch nicht vergessen", meinte er.

 Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lief dann auf den Beamten zu.

 Bevor wir aus dem Raum raus waren, drehte ich mich noch einmal zu meinem Ehemann und warf ihm einen Luftkuss zu, der ihn lächeln ließ.

 Danach wurde ich endgültig aus dem Raum geschoben.

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

 Als ich dann nach dem Treffen mit dem Anwalt nach Hause kam, traf mich fast der Schlag.

 Auf dem Garagentor vor mir prangte in großer, roter Schrift: "Verpiss dich aus unserem Viertel, Pädophiler!"

 Mir stockte der Atem, doch ich entschied mich dann doch dazu, auszusteigen.

 Gut, dass die Kinder bei meiner Schwester Emma waren und das nicht mitbekamen.

 Mein Mann war doch kein Pädophiler!

 Gerade als ich wieder in mein Auto steigen wollte, um es in der Garage zu parken, hörte ich das Getuschel unser Nachbarn.

 Na super, auch die noch.

 Die haben mir noch gefehlt.

 Diese alten Tratschtanten.

 Wahrscheinlich wussten sie auch noch wer das an das Tor geschmiert hatte.

 Unter Tränen stieg ich in mein Auto, um sie nicht mehr zu hören und öffnete dann das Tor per Fernbedienung.

 Nachdem ich das Auto neben dem von Chris geparkt hatte, lief ich die kleine Treppe hoch in den Flur.

 Nun fühlte ich mich ganz allein, denn außer mir war keiner da.

 Ich schleppte mich in die Küche, nachdem ich mir Mantel und Schuhe abgestreift hatte.

 Dort machte ich mir einen Tee und setzte mich dann vor den Fernseher, um irgendwie Ablenkung zu bekommen.

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

_8 Wochen später_

 

 Ich schreckte hoch von der Couch, da das Telefon klingelte.

 Verdammt, ich war eingeschlafen!

 Noch völlig müde schlich ich mich zu dem klingelnden Ding und erkannte die Nummer sofort.

 Das Polizeipräsidium.

 Schnell drückte ich den Grünen Hörer: "Hemsworth?"

"Guten Morgen, Herr Hemsworth! Hier spricht Herr Koslowski, der Leiter der Ermittlungen für ihren Ehemann Christopher Hemsworth", erklang die Stimme eines eher älteren  Mannes.

"Guten Morgen", erwiderte ich nur, denn immerhin glaubte er fest an die Schuldigkeit von Chris.

"Wir haben eine gute Nachricht für Sie", meinte er und ich schraubte meine Hoffnungen nicht allzu hoch.

"Die Ermittlungen gegen ihren Ehemann wurden eingestellt, denn das Material der Überwachungskameras hat ergeben, dass er es nicht gewesen sein kann. Er ist deutlich neben  Ihnen zu erkennen, während auf einer anderen Kameraeinstellung ein unbekannter Mann zu sehen ist, der die Tat begangen hat", erklärte der Herr und ich konnte meinen  Ohren nicht glauben.

 Gestern hatte es noch ganz anders geheißen.

 Hieß das, dass er endlich wieder frei kam?

 Das ich ihn endlich wieder mit nach Hause nehmen durfte?

"Was heißt das jetzt für meinen Mann?", fragte ich deswegen nach und hoffte darauf, dass sie ihn frei ließen.

"Die Justizvollzugsanstalt ist darüber informiert und wird ihren Mann voraussichtlich gegen 14:30 Uhr verlassen. Bitte holen Sie ihn von dort ab", teilte er mir endlich die  erlösenden Worte mit und ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen.

 Endlich hatten sie den Mistkerl gefunden und beweisen können, dass Chris unschuldig war.

"Vielen Dank, Herr Koslowski", sagte ich worauf er nur erwiderte: "Keine Ursache, dafür ist die Polizei da. Einen guten Tag wünsche ich Ihnen noch! Auf Wiedersehen!"

 Worauf auch ich mich verabschiedete und dann auflegte.

 Endlich war es soweit.

 Mein Mann würde wieder nach Hause kommen!

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

 

 Punkt 14:30 Uhr stand ich vor dem Tor der Justizvollzugsanstalt, wo mein Liebster gleich herauskam.

 Unglaubliche 11 1/2 Wochen waren vergangen, die ich ohne ihn verbringen musste.

 Und dann endlich: Die große, schwere Tür ging auf und dahinter zum Vorschein kam mein geliebter Chris.

 Ein paar Sekunden wartete ich noch, bevor ich ihm dann in die Arme sprang.

 Fest klammerte ich mich an ihn und schon liefen die Tränen meine Wange hinunter.

 Ich freute mich so sehr ihn wiederzuhaben und merkte, dass auch er seine Nase an meiner Halsbeuge hatte.

 Das machte er immer, um meine Nähe zu suchen.

 Keine Ahnung wie lang wir dort so standen, aber es fühlte sich richtig gut an.

"Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst", flüsterte es und ich konnte nur lächeln.

 Er ließ mich herunter und ich zog sofort sein Gesicht zu mir, sodass sich Stirn und Nase berührten.

 Wir schauten uns tief in die Augen und ich antwortete: "Ich dich auch. Aber jetzt bist du zum Glück wieder da!"

 Danach verschloss er unsere Lippen zu einem tiefen, innigen Kuss.

 Mein Gott, wie gut sich das anfühlte!

 Viel zu lange waren wir getrennt gewesen.

"Komm' lass uns nach Hause fahren. Ellie, Fiona und Mina warten bestimmt schon mit Emma", nahm ich seine Hand und führte ihn zum Auto.

 Bevor wir einstiegen, küsste ich ihn noch einmal, denn ich konnte definitiv nicht genug bekommen.

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

 Endlich zu Hause angekommen, traute ich meinen Augen nicht.

 Da stand eine Menschenmeute und sagten verachtende Dinge über Chris.

"Bleib' sitzen, ich rede mit Ihnen. Wenn nötig, schließ‘ das Auto ab. Den Schlüssel lasse ich stecken", drehte ich mich zu ihm, bevor ich ihn noch einmal innig küsste und dann  ausstieg.

"Was soll der Tumult denn hier?", wollte ich wissen und stellte mich vor die Menschenmenge, die sich als unsere Nachbarn entpuppten.

"Wir wollen diesen Pädophilen hier nicht haben! Unsere Kinder müssen vor ihm beschützt werden", erklärte eine der Frauen.

 Frau Jörs mit der wir uns eigentlich immer recht gut verstanden hatten und die sogar einmal auf unsere Kinder aufgepasst hat.

"Aber Sie wissen doch gar nicht, ob er es war", versuchte ich sie irgendwie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.

"Natürlich war er es! Warum sonst sollte er im Gefängnis sitzen?", meinte ein älterer Herr von weiter hinten.

"Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass mein Mann das Mädchen nicht sexuell belästigt hat, denn das wurde per Überwachungskamera belegt", erklärte ich.

"Wissen Sie was? Egal, ob er es nun war oder nicht: Verschwinden Sie aus der Nachbarschaft! Keiner kommt mit Ihnen klar und ihre Töchter sind ungezogene Gören!", rief Frau  Jörs wieder und ich war sprachlos.

"Was erlauben Sie sich denn?", reagierte ich empört.

"Machen Sie einfach, dass Sie hier wegkommen! Dann ist es wieder schön ruhig hier und keiner muss sich aufregen!", zog die Meute ab und ich sah wie Chris ausstieg aus dem  Auto.

"Ich habe das Gefühl, dass jemand absichtlich dich bei der Polizei angeschwärzt hat, um uns aus der Nachbarschaft zu jagen", erzählte ich ihm als wir gemeinsam ins Haus  gingen.

 Begrüßt wurden wir von einem lauten "Papa!" von unseren drei Töchtern, die dann allesamt Chris umringten, der sofort auf die Knie ging.

"Wir haben dich vermisst, Papa!", hörte ich Fiona sagen.

 Glücklich lächelnd machte ich ein Foto mit meinem iPhone.

 

xxxxxxxxx

 

 Paar Wochen später erhielten wir einen Brief vom Polizeipräsidium, welcher uns mitteilte, dass wir bitte so schnell wie möglich dort auftauchen sollten.

 Zum Glück erklärte sich Emma bereit auf Ellie, Fiona und Mina aufzupassen.

 Ich musste ihr dafür echt etwas zu Gute kommen lassen, dafür, dass sie so oft auf die Drei in letzter Zeit aufgepasst hat.

"Um was handelt es sich denn?", wollte Chris wissen als wir von unserer Einfahrt fuhren.

"Es ist noch einmal wegen der sexuellen Belästigung an dem kleinen Mädchen, aber keine Ahnung, was sie wollen", zuckte ich mit den Schultern.

 Kurze Zeit später parkten wir vor dem Gebäude.

 Bevor wir reingingen, küsste ich ihn noch einmal.

 Dann meldeten wir uns am Eingang.

"Guten Tag, wir sind Chris und Tom Hemsworth. Wir haben einen Brief empfangen und sollten dann so schnell wie möglich hier erscheinen", erklärte ich und der Mann hinter  der Scheibe nickte.

"Warten Sie kurz, ich sage eben Bescheid!", verschwand er und dann ging auch schon die Tür auf.

 Begrüßen tat uns Herr Koslowski, der schon die Ermittlungen geführt hatte.

"Ich habe Sie hierher gebeten, weil wir den richtigen Täter gefunden haben und dieser endlich ein Geständnis abgelegt hat", meinte er und ich sah Chris aus den Augenwinkel  an.

 Unsere Hände lagen verschränkt auf meinem Schoß und spürte dann wie er sich anspannte.

 Beruhigend strich ich ihm mit der anderen Hand über den Arm.

 Nochmal würde er das nicht durchstehen müssen.

"Der Täter heißt Marcel Jörs und wir haben herausgefunden, dass er der Sohn ihrer Nachbarin Ingrid Jörs ist. Er hat außerdem gestanden, dass er von seiner Mutter angestiftet  worden ist zu dieser Tat, um Ihnen zu schaden. Nachdem Ihr Sohn die Tat begangen hatte, hat sie die Polizei angerufen und hat behauptet, dass Sie Herr Hemsworth die Tat  begangen hat", erzählte der Beamte und ich konnte es nicht fassen.

 Das alles nur um uns aus der Nachbarschaft zu haben?

 Das hat den Ruf meines Mannes ruiniert.

 Nicht nur, dass er von seinem angesehenen Firmenjob gefeuert wurde, nein, er kann auch nicht mehr einfach auf die Straße gehen, ohne gleich von allen Seiten angestarrt zu  werden.

 Zum Glück haben wir uns schon eine neue Wohnung gesucht und zwar in seiner Heimat Australien.

"Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein? Das Leben von meinem Mann ist zerstört und wird nie wieder so sein wie vorher! Das hätte man uns auch anders vermitteln können-", fing  ich an, doch Chris unterbrach mich: "Rege dich bitte jetzt nicht so auf, Tom. Das bringt jetzt auch nichts mehr"

 Als Antwort nickte ich und drückte noch einmal seine Hand.

"Was wird Sie für eine Strafe bekommen?", wollte er dann noch wissen, was verständlich war.

"Voraussichtlich eine Bewährungsstrafe von 15 Monaten", teilte uns Herr Koslowski und für mich war das nicht genug für das, was sie getan hat.

 Kurz darauf verabschiedeten wir uns und wir fuhren wieder nach Hause.

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

_7 Monate später_

 

 Ich betrachtete noch einmal das Haus, wo wir seit fast 6 Jahren zusammen wohnten und wo wir unsere Kinder bekommen hatten.

 Ich erschrak als ich einen Arm spürte, der sich um meine Hüfte schlang.

 Zudem nahm Fiona meine andere Hand und merkte wie sich Ellie vor uns stellte.

 Mina war sicher in den Armen von Chris.

"Nun ist es vorbei", sagte ich, bevor ich mir die Fassade unseres, nun alten Hauses, ansah.

"Endlich", kam es von meinem Mann.

 Ich war froh, dass wir nun endlich hier raus kamen, denn in den letzten Monaten haben wir quasi isoliert von der Nachbarschaft gelebt.

 Was auf Dauer für unsere Töchter nicht gut war, da keiner von ihren Freundinnen mehr mit ihnen spielen wollten.

 "Auf in ein neues Leben", lächelte ich und sah Chris an.

 "Auf in ein neues Leben", wiederholte er und küsste mich dann.


End file.
